Power semiconductor devices, such as those fabricated from SiC (silicon carbide), may be designed to operate at very high operating temperatures (e.g., greater than 250° C.). Such power semiconductor devices may be bonded to a cooling device, such as a heat sink or a liquid cooling assembly, for example. The cooling device removes heat from the power semiconductor device to ensure that it operates at a temperature that is below its maximum operating temperature. The bonding layer that bonds the power semiconductor device to the cooling device must be able to withstand the high operating temperatures of the power semiconductor device.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods for high temperature bonding of substrates for forming a strengthened bonding layer between a pair of substrates.